Forgoten Love
by Teddy Joo
Summary: "orang yang kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya akan kehilangan kenangan tentang dirinya sendiri.. . ."


Title : Forgoten love

Cast : - Heo Youngsaeng

- Han Seungyeon

- Park Jungmin

- Park Gyuri

So, check this out...^^

* * *

# Heo Youngsaeng Prov #

.treng..

"yeoboseyo"

"YAH! ini sudah jam berapa! Mau tidur sampai kapan kau hyung?" teriak jungmin diseberang.

"ne?" aku langsung melihat jam weker, nampak jam telah menunjukkan angka 10.

"cepat bangun! Acara akan segera dimulai" teriak jungmin lagi sambil menutup telponnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, perlahan aku bangun dari ranjangku.

Dengan mata yang masih berat, kubuka tirai kamar. dan cahaya matahari langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku yang penuh dengan buku.

Aneh,memang, aku seorang fotographer tapi mempunyai puluhan buku hingga membentuk gunungan buku dikamar miniku.

Aku sendiri juga tidak ingat kenapa aku memiliki banyak buku seperti ini.

"aigoo.. buku yang kubaca tadi malam, aku simpan dimana ya? itukan punya jungmin! dan aku berjanji untuk mengembalikannya sekarang! Bisa dibunuh aku!" seruku sambil mencari buku jungmin.

Gunungan buku yang tadi bertingkat – tingkat dengan sukses aku hancurkan hanya untuk mencari 1 buku.

Inilah kebiasaan terburukku, lupa dengan suatu hal apapun.

Aku sendiri lupa hari ulangtahunku, nama almarhum orangtuaku, dan dimana saja aku pernah bersekolah.

Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa pelupa seperti ini,

maka dari itu setiap hari aku membawa buku catatan kecil dan kameraku.

Dan terkadang aku lupa dengan pekerjaanku, biasanya jungmin yang mengingatkannya.

Setiap malam, dia pasti memeriksa catatan dan kameraku, lalu dialah yang akan mengingatkanku semua jadwal kerjaku.

Kalau tentang jungmin, aku selalu mengingatnya. Park Jungmin, sahabatku dari kecil, ia seorang manager perusahaan brand merk pakaian yang terkenal di asia.

jungmin juga memiliki yeojachingu bernama park Gyuri, yang bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan jungmin. aku selalu mengingat mereka, karena ini sudah menu wajibku.

Karena aku sering sekali tersesat, dan akhirnya aku bertanya ke orang lain dimana perusahaan jungmin. dan setelah itu jungmin atau gyuri yang mengantarku pulang atau tempat tujuanku.

Hari ini, jungmin akan bertunangan dengan gyuri. hari yang sudah aku tunggu – tunggu,

tapi sekali lagi aku melupakannya.

Setelah buku aku temukan, aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

menggosok gigi sambil menatap bayangan diriku di kaca.

Tiba – tiba sebuah bayangan terputar di pikiranku

_ "sini,sini aku bantu! Dasar manja" goda youngsaeng sambil meraih sikat gigi dan membantu seorang yeoja menyikat gigi._

_youngsaeng memeragakan kumur – kumur, yeoja itu mengikutinya. Dan perlahan ditelan._

_"anak pintar" puji youngsaeng sambil mengelus rambut yeoja tersebut._

_Yeoja itu tertawa diikuti youngsaeng, youngsaeng merengkuh yeoja itu dan tersenyum._

_"saranghaeyo" ucapnya lirih_

"eh!" aku tersadar, ingatan apa lagi itu.

ini juga suatu hal yang aneh dalam diriku, aku selalu melihat bayangan – bayangan ku dengan seorang yeoja.

Setiap aktivitas yang aku lakukan, aku selalu melihat bayangan itu. tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingat siapa yeoja itu,

Sudah berulang kali aku bertanya kepada jungmin, tapi jungmin hanya menatapku heran dan angkat bahu.

Aku juga tidak mau memikirkannya,

# Heo Youngsaeng Prov End #

* * *

Youngsaeng cepat – cepat menyuci wajahnnya dan kumur – kumur. Lalu ganti baju dan keluar dari kamar.

Youngsaeng tak lupa membawa tas yang berisi kamera, catatan kecil di kantong celananya

dan dengan senyum manisnya, Ia mengendarai skuter putihnya,

bayangan muncul lagi di pikiran youngsaeng.

_"oppa, kajja! Aku ingin bisa naik skuter ini" ajak yeoja itu,_

_Youngsaeng tersenyum tipis,"baiklah! Tapi dengan satu syarat"_

_"mwo?"_

_Youngsaeng mendekatkan wajahnya dan menunjuk pipinya_

_"kisseu" ucapnya dengan senyuman._

_"mwo!"_

_"ya kalau kamu tidak mau, tidak apa – apa. Kamu cari saja namja lain yang mau mengajari . ."_

_Cupp…_

_Seperti kilat, kejadian itu begitu cepat._

_Youngsaeng tersenyum manis, namun yeoja itu menunduk malu – malu._

_Youngsaeng menarik tangan yeoja itu dan ditariknya perlahan, dan dikecupnya bibir yeoja itu._

.Tin

# Heo Youngsaeng Prov #

"Aigoo..hampir saja! ahjussi itu marah – marah padaku, setiap hari selalu saja aku kena marah saat lampu merah." ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Aku menoleh,lampu hijau, aku pun menjalankan skuterku lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku tersenyum menikmati udara segar.

# Heo Youngsaeng Prov end #

Ckittt. .

Youngsaeng menghentikan skuternya di depan toko bunga, ia turun dari skuternya dan melepas helmnya.

"tolong satu buket bunga" ucap youngsaeng lembut.

bayangan lain langsung hinggap di benak youngsaeng,

_"oppa,berhenti!"_

_Seketika youngsaeng menghentikan skuternya,_

_yeoja itu turun dari skuter dan langsung berlari ke toko bunga dan memilih – milih bunga_

_Youngsaeng turun dari skuter,_

_ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, memaklumi sikap kekanakan yeoja itu._

_"bagaimana oppa? ini baguskan?" Tanya yeoja itu._

_Youngsaeng mengangguk, ia menyentuh pipi yeoja itu dan tersenyum manis._

_"apapun yang kamu suka, itulah hal paling terindah yang aku temui" ucap youngsaeng tulus._

"tuan,tuan.."

Youngsaeng lalu tersadar dari lamunannya, dan tersenyum tipis.

"jeosong hamnida. Ini uangnya, gomawo" youngsaeng memberikan selembar uang dan menerima buket bunga.

Youngsaeng menatap sebuket bunga yang dipegangnya, ia tersenyum tipis.

saat ia menoleh, nampak taman kecil. seperti tertarik sesuatu,

youngsaeng melangkahkan kakinya ke taman samping toko bunga.

Ia duduk di kursi panjang pinggir taman, sebenarnya kursi tersebut sudah terlihat kusam dan tua.

Tapi entah kenapa ia tertarik untuk duduk disini.

Youngsaeng mengelus – ngelus kursi panjang tersebut, lalu mendesah pelan.

Banyangan lain muncul lagi

_Youngsaeng terus mengarahkan kameranya kea rah yeoja itu, sudah puluhan foto terkumpul._

_Namun seperti tidak puas, youngsaeng terus memotret yeoja itu._

_"yah,oppa! sudah gantian aku!" yeoja itu berusaha merebut kamera dari tangan youngsaeng._

_namun youngsaeng tidak mau menyerahkan kameranya, dan terjadilah aksi kejar – kejaran._

_Senyum cerah menyinari wajah mereka kala itu,_

_"oke,oke. Aku menyerah" teriak youngsaeng, ia mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah._

_Yeoja itu berhenti berlari dan tersenyum bangga. Ia menghampiri youngsaeng hendak merebut kamera,_

_namun dugaannya salah. Youngsaeng malah menariknya sehingga mereka berdua jatuh berdua ke tanah._

_"OPPA!"_

_Youngsaeng tersenyum manis, ia memeluk yeoja itu._

_"tidak akan kulepaskan" ucap youngsaeng tegas._

_"Mwo?aish! ini tempat umum,oppa!" seru yeoja itu setengah malu dan setengah senang._

_"aku tidak peduli" youngsaeng tetap memeluk yeoja itu dengan senyum manisnya._

_Dan akhirnya yeoja itu hanya bisa pasrah, dan ikut tersenyum, merasakan kehangatan menjalar di tubuh mereka._

_"kalau seperti ini, aku dapat merasakan jika kamu hanya milikku satu – satunya" ucap youngsaeng lirih namun kuat._

Youngsaeng berdiri dari kursi panjang tersebut, dan melihat ke belakang kursi,

nampak coretan – coretan memenuhi kursi tersebut. sebuah tulisan menarik perhatian youngsaeng,

"y,..y,,,,ysy? Em, ysy? Apa itu?" Tanya youngsaeng bingung.

Bayangan datang lagi ke pikiran youngsaeng,

_"ah, aku ingin !" seru yeoja itu._

_"ah, sudahlah nanti dulu. ini belum selesai" ucap youngsaeng sambil berusaha menghalangi mata yeoja itu dengan tangannya._

_Namun yeoja itu tetap saja kekeh ingin melihatnya,_

_dan akhirnya yeoja itu berdiri dan berjalan ke belakang kursi panjang tersebut._

_"yah,yah! ini belum selesai" seru youngsaeng kaget._

_"op,oppa" lirih yeoja itu terharu, matanya berkaca – kaca saking terharunya._

_Youngsaeng menghela nafasnya, lalu tersenyum._

_ia merengkuh yeoja itu ke pelukannya. Dan dikecupnya kening yeoja itu,_

_Nampak coretan – coretan kecil bertuliskan "YSY" yang akhirnya membentuk gambar hati._

Airmata youngsaeng turun, ia menghapus airmatanya lalu menatap tangannya bingung.

"ke,kenapa aku menangis seperti ini? apa arti YSY?" ucap youngsaeng bingung.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan menarik nafas dalam – dalam,

lalu berjalan meninggalkan taman dan menaiki skuternya lagi, sebuket bunga diletakkannya ke ranjang depan skuter.

Youngsaeng berhenti di lampu merah,

# Heo Youngsaeng Prov #

Aku memperhatikan cincin perak yang melingkar di jari manisku aku terdiam sejenak.

Aku sebenarnya penasaran, cincin apakah ini? apa ini cincin dari appa,omma? Atau dari orang lain? Tapi siapa?

Banyangan lain masuk ke dalam pikiran youngsaeng,

_Yeoja itu memperhatikan youngsaeng yang nampak serius membaca bukunya,_

_"yah,oppa! kalau membaca jangan tingi – tinggi" ucap yeoja itu mengingatkan youngsaeng yang menutupi wajahnya dengan novel._

_Yeoja itu berusaha menarik novel namun ditahan oleh youngsaeng,_

_"huuft, ya sudahlah" desah yeoja itu._

_Dibalik buku, youngsaeng tersenyum manis._

_Ia menarik nafas dalam – dalam, lalu perlahan diturunkan novelnya._

_Yeoja itu menoleh,_

_nampak tangan youngsaeng diatas novel dan diujung jari youngsaeng terdapat sebuah cincin perak._

_"op,oppa"_

_Youngsaeng tersenyum manis,_

_ia menarik tangan yeoja itu lalu dikenakannya cincin perak itu._

_"bagaimana? Baguskan?" Tanya youngsaeng,_

_Yeoja itu mengelus cincin itu dan tersenyum lebar,_

_ia berdiri dan dipeluknya youngsaeng dari belakang._

_"gomawo,chagi~ah"_

DEGGGG….

jantung youngsaeng berdegup kencang,

_"makanan sudah siap! Oppa, cepat siapkan sojunya"_

_Seorang yeoja berjalan ke arahku sambil membawa 2 piring,_

_ia tersenyum manis sambil menyerahkan 2 piring tersebut. _

"seung,seungyeon?" lirihku.

"seungyeon!"

Dengan kecepatan penuh, skuterku melaju dengan kencang.

Airmataku mengalir dengan deras membasahi pipiku.

Kini aku telah mengingatnya, aku mengingat semuanya.

# FLASHBACK #

_"akhirnya selesai juga!" seru youngsaeng._

_Youngsaeng menatap kotak berbentuk hati yang berisi kue yang juga berbentuk hati buatannya._

_Ia menatap jam tangannya._

_"aigoo. Aku telad!" youngsaeng langsung melepas celemek._

_Ia meraih jaketnya, tak lupa kotak tadi dan berlari keluar rumah._

_Youngsaeng meletakkan kotak tersebut ke ranjang depan skuternya,_

_lalu ia memakai helm dan mulai menjalankan skuternya._

_Seungyeon menatap youngsaeng dengan tatapan tajam._

_"mianhe, aku telad." Ucap youngsaeng dengan tatapan bersalah._

_"ini sudah ke3 kalinya oppa telad!" ucap seungyeon dengan datar._

_Youngsaeng meringis pelan, ia menggaruk – garuk kepalanya._

_Sesaat ia teringat kuenya, ia langsung meraih kotak tersebut._

_"ini untukmu, tadi aku telad karena ini!" ucap youngsaeng sambil menyerahkan kotak tersebut._

_"mwo~yah?" Tanya seungyeon sambil menerima kotak tersebut._

_Youngsaeng membukakan kotak tersebut, dan menyuapi seungyeon._

_"bagaimana?" Tanya youngsaeng dengan hati – hati. Takut jika rasanya tidak enak,_

_Seungyeon menguyah perlahan, merasakan kue dengan pelan – pelan._

_Wajahnya berubah muram, youngsaeng langsung memejamkan matanya takud._

_"ini kue terenak yang pernah aku makan!" seru seungyeon riang._

_"jeo,jeongmal?" wajah youngsaeng langsung berubah ceria._

_Seungyeon mengangguk pasti,"ne,oppa"_

_Youngsaeng menghembuskan nafasnya lega_

_, ia menatap seungyeon yang tersenyum manis sambil memakan kue youngsaeng._

_"kajja,kita pergi" youngsaeng menyerahkan helm ke seungyeon lalu naik ke skuter sambil memakai helm._

_"odi~ah?" Tanya seungyeon yang masih melahap kue._

_"nanti kamu juga tahu" jawab youngsaeng misterius._

_"huh, kebiasaan!" ucap seungyeon dengan senyum tipisnya._

_Youngsaeng tersenyum,_

_ia lega sekaligus senang karena seungyeon menyukai kue buatannya._

_apalagi melihat wajah ceria seungyeon, benar – benar membuatnya gemas._

_"oppa!awas!"_

_Youngsaeng menoleh, nampak mobil melaju kencang mengarah ke skuter youngsaeng._

_CKKIIITTTT!BRAKKKKK!_

_"ambulans! Panggil ambulans!" teriak seorang ahjussi._

_Beberapa orang berusha menyelamatkan,_

_youngsaeng membuka matanya perlahan, semua terasa berputar,_

_darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Ia mencoba bangun. Namuan tubuhnya terasa lemas._

_"Gwaenchana?" Tanya seorang ahjussi ke youngsaeng dan membantu youngsaeng berdiri._

_"ne,gwaenchana.." ucap youngsaeng pelan, ia menoleh kanan kiri."seungyeon? seungyeon!" youngsaeng teringat seungyeon,_

_ia langsung mencari seungyeon. ahjussi tadi langsung bingung sekaligus heran._

_"sudahlah,nak. Kondisimu parah, kamu harus segera ke rumahsakit"ucap ahjussii tersebut sambil menahan youngsaeng,_

_namun youngsaeng menepis tangan ahjussi tersebut._

_"Seung,seungyeon!"_

_Youngsaeng berlari kea rah seungyeon yang ternyata tertimpa skuter, skuter tersebut tepat di depan mobil._

_"seungyeon,seungyeon!" youngsaeng menarik skuter dan dibantingnya, lalu direngkuhnya seungyeon._

_nampak kondisi seungyeon yang sekarat,"seungyeon, seungyeon~ah" ucap youngsaeng menahan airmatanya,_

_Perlahan mata seungyeon terbuka, ia tersenyum manis saat tahu ia sudah dipelukan youngsaeng._

_"oppa?" ucapnya lemah,_

_"seungyeon, seungyeon~ah. gwaenchana? tenang,tenanglah. Aku akan membawamu ke rumahsakit!"_

_Youngsaeng langsung menggendong seungyeon dan ia pun berlari kea rah rumahsakit dengan darah yang mengalir di kepalanya._

_Seungyeon menatap youngsaeng yang terlihat sangat panic,_

_ia tersenyum sambil mempererat pelukannya._

_"gomawo oppa,gomawo. . . ."_

_Youngsaeng menatap seungyeon yang memenjamkan matanya sambil tersenyum manis,_

_ia tidak kuasa menahan airmatanya. Ia mempercepat larinya,_

_"bertahanlah,seungyeon. bertahanlah! aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu! Bertahanlah seungyeon" ucap youngsaeng dengan airmata yang terus mengalir._

_Namun pandangannya menjadi kabur,_

_ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun semua semakin tidak terlihat jelas._

_Bruk…_

_youngsaeng terjatuh dnegan memeluk seungyeon._

_ia berusha untuk sadar, namun semua terasa lemas, terakhir yang dapat ia lihat adalah._

_Ambulans datang, dan ia diggotong masuk dan terpisah dengan seungyeon._

_seberapa besar ia berusaha untuk menggapai seungyeon, semua sia – sia saja. karena tenaganya telah habis._

_"seungyeon~ah"_

# FLASHBCK END #

BRAKKK….

"SEUNGYEON~AH!" teriakku.

Buket bunga yang aku bawa terjatuh,lalu aku jatuh bersimpuh dengan airmata mengalir deras.

"seungyeon~ah,seungyeon~ah . .. mianhe,mianhe..jeongmal mianhe! Aku sangat bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatmu, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat yeoja yang aku cintai seprti mu! Mianheyo,seungyeon~Ah"

Aku bangun, lalu membuka lemari ku lebar – lebar.

Semua baju, dan tas aku banting.

Aku mencari sesuatu yang dulu aku dan seungyeon simpan. Dan ketemu, sebuah kotak berwarna putih.

Dengan tangan gemetar, aku mengeluarkannya.

Aku duduk di ranjang dan perlahan aku buka kotak tersebut,

Dengan perih, aku menatap satu – persatu semua kenangan yang aku simpan di dalam kotak tersebut. semua foto, kertas, rangkaian bunga buatan seungyeon, kue buatan suengyeon dulu, semuanya.

"SEUNGYEON~AH! SEUNGYEON~AH! hiks, mianheyo,mianheyo seungyeon. hiks.. mianheyo." Aku memeluk fotoku bersama suengyeon dengan airmata.

Betapa bodohnya diriku, melupakan yeoja yang aku cintai seperti seungyeon. padahal dulu,

setiap hari aku menghabiskan waktu bersama seungyeon. tapi, kenapa aku bisa melupakannya.

# Heo Youngsaeng PRov End #

"sudahlah oppa" gyuri menahan jungmin, jungmin menatap gyuri.

"aku tidak bisa,gyuri. aku tidak bisa melihat youngsaeng hyung seperti itu." ucap jungmin dengan tatapan pedih, ia terluka melihat youngsaeng.

"aku mengerti, tapi percuma sekarang kita menjelaskannya. Youngsaeng oppa benar – benar sangat terpuruk, sekarang yang ia butuhkan hanya waktu. dia hanya membutuhkan " ucap gyuri pasti.

Jungmin menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk, ia menoleh menatap youngsaeng lagi.

Ia hanya bia menunduk merasakan perihnya hati youngsaeng.

# Heo Youngsaeng Prov #

"seungyeon~ah, maafkan namja bodoh spertiku ini. mianheyo,seungyeon~ah. selama 3tahun aku melupakanmu, aku melupakan yeoja yang aku cintai. Maafkan aku,seungyeon~Ah" suaraku mulai bergetar karena emosi.

Sekuat tenaga aku menahan airmata yang siap turun. Padahal aku sudah berlatih untuk tidak menangis di rumah.

Tapi tetap saja aku menangis.

"seungyeon~ah, walaupun kita ditempat yang berbeda, aku disini, di hatiku tetap selalu menjadi milikmu. Aku selalu mencintaimu, sekarang aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Selalu menjaga kenangan kita, selalu menjaga cintaku untukmu. Apakah kamu dapat melihatnya dari sana? Dari surga?" aku tersenyum manis, lalu cepat – cepat aku hapus airmataku dan menarik nafas dalam – dalam.

"seungyeon~Ah, bogoshipoyo. Saat aku berhasil menyusun 4 gunungan buku, aku tahu kita pasti akan bersatu kembali. Aku akan berjalan menaiki gunungan tersebut ke surga untuk menemuimu." Kini aku benar – benar dalam titik pucak emosionalku. Airmataku mengalir deras, aku menghapus airmata dan tersenyum.

kenangan lama terputar di benakku

_"seungyeon~ah, apakah ini masih kurang tinggi?" Tanya youngsaeng dengan nafas terengah – engah,_

_Seungyeon menatap gunungan buku yang dibuat youngsaeng, lalu tersenyum tipis._

_"ini masih kurang tinggi oppa! harus,sangat,sangat,sangat tinggi! Agar nanti kita akan lebih mudah masuk ke surga" seru seungyeon._

_"memang kamu yakin gunungan buku ini akan bisa mencapai surga?"_

_Seungyeon mengangguk pasti,"ne!"_

_Seungyeon kembali menumpuk buku dnegan hati – hati, youngsaeng menatap seungyeon yang tersenyum._

_"dulu, omma sering bercerita kalau semakin tinggi kita menumpuk buku, akan semakin dekat kita dengan surga." Ucap seungyeon lembut._

_Youngsaeng tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan seungyeon._

_"seungyeon~ah, aku berjanji. Aku akan membuat banyak gunungan buku! Nanti kamu bisa memilih gunungan mana yang tinggi" seru youngsaeng bersemangat._

"saranghaeyo,seungyeon~ah" aku tersenyum manis lalu meletakkan bunga di depan nisan seungyeon,

nampak foto seungyeon saat tersenyum manis.

"hatiku selalu milikmu" lirihku sambil mencium foto seungyeon.

dan dengan berat hati aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi.

Kini semua terasa berbeda, setiap aku bangun tidur,

aku akan tersenyum mengingat semua kenanganku bersama seungyeon.

aku akan selalu mengunjungi taman, merasakan kehadiran seungyeon disisiku.

# Heo Youngsaeng PRov End#

_Jungmin dan gyuri berlari kea rah ruang UGD. Bertepatan dengan dokter yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut,_

_"bagaimana,dok?" Tanya jungmin dengan nafas tersenggal – senggal._

_Dokter menatap jungmin dan gyuri,"apakah kalian saudara pasien yeoja tersebut?"_

_Jungmin dan gyuri mengangguk cepat, dokter melepas kacamatanya lalu menghela nafasnya._

_"maafkan saya, saya sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi pasien terluka parah dan kehilangan banyak darah. Jadi, maafkan kami. . kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."_

_Jungmin dan gyuri langsung masuk ke dalam ruang UGD,_

_nampak seungyeon yang telah tak bernyawa dan seorang suster menutupi seungyeon dengan kain putih._

_Airmata gyuri langsung turun, jungmin memeluk gyuri. jungmin mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan airmatanya._

_Jungmin menatap dokter tadi,_

_"bagaimana dengan kondisi youngsaeng hyung?"_

_"dia mengalami trauma psikis." Jawab dokter tersebut._

_Nampak di dalam ruangan ICU,_

_Youngsaeng tak menoleh sedikitpun saat seorang suster bertanya padanya, ia hanya menatap ke depan dan tatapannya kosong. Wajahnya pucat._

_gyuri tidak bisa melihatnya, ia hanya menangis di pelukan jungmin._

_"orang yang kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya akan kehilangan kenangan tentang dirinya sendiri.. . ." ucap dokter sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

_Jungmin menggelengkan kepalanya,"aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana"_

_"ya, akhirnya kita sampai di rumah. Kajja hyung," jungmin membukakan pintu lebar – lebar,_

_youngsaeng masuk, ia menoleh ke kanan kiri lalu atas bawah._

_Ia nampak asing dengan rumahnya sendiri._

_Jungmin dan gyuri saling bertatapan, youngsaeng berjalan kea rah ruang tamu,_

_ia menatap satu persatu fotonya, ia meraih foto keluarganya._

_"nugu~seyo?" Tanya youngsaeng,_

_Jungmin berjalan kea rah youngsaeng, lalu menatap foto tersebut._

_"ini,ini kan appa,omma hyung. apakah hyung tidak mengingatnya?" Tanya jungmin bingung,_

_Youngsaeng memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingatnya._

_Namun ia tidak bisa mengingat apa – apa._

_"ani, aku tidak mengingatnya" jawab youngsaeng polos._

_Jungmin tertergun sebentar, ia menatap gyuri. gyuri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya,_

_"baiklah, aku akan mengingatkan semuanya hyung. aku akan membantumu"_

_Jungmin langsung teringat ucapan dokter tadi,_

_"orang yang kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya akan kehilangan kenangan tentang dirinya sendiri.. . ."_

_Jungmin menatap youngsaeng yang terlihat bingung dengan semua foto – foto tersebut._

_"mianhe,seungyeon~ah . . aku tidak bisa mengingatkan youngsaeng hyung tentangmu. Mianhe" batin jungmin bersalah._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**kkkk~ review allowed xD**


End file.
